


little lies and big decisions

by buffydyke



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, bc I'm predictable I guess?, kate is pregnant and Panicking, though I can't say I blame her, title is from all grown up from bare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffydyke/pseuds/buffydyke
Summary: She finds out in a gas station bathroom.





	little lies and big decisions

She finds out in a gas station bathroom just outside Tijuana. 

In hindsight, Kate thinks this shouldn't be a surprise. The signs had been there, staring her blankly in the face as she tried so desperately to ignore them. She'd noticed the fatigue, the new tenderness of her breasts. And the missing period... well, Kate had chalked it up to stress. She hunted for every possible explanation, searched for _anything_ that could ward off the inevitable truth.

But when she'd had to beg Seth to pull over so she could empty her stomach into the bushes, she'd stopped making excuses. 

The test stares accusingly up at her from the edge of the sink, the damning pink plus burned into her memory. _Pregnant._ The thought is almost enough to make her throw up again, and she has to steady herself against the sink to keep from falling to the ground. 

God, what would her mother say? Or her father? She's eighteen -- too young for any of this. Too young to be running around with the man who had inadvertently caused her father's death. And her brother's. Too young to be a criminal, a hero, whatever the hell she is at this point. She's too young to be this tired. 

And now she's pregnant. Of all the things that had happened to her, this somehow feels so much bigger. So much more _pressing_ more permanent. There's something growing inside her, something she's responsible for, that she'll have to care for and nurture. Something she should automatically love and feel some sort of urge to protect.

And she does, in some twisted kind of way. But she wants to protect it from herself, from this world. She's seen first hand how ugly and scary the world can be. How is she supposed to justify bringing a new life into it? 

She can hear her father's voice in the back of her head, his slow drawl narrating every panicked thought racing through her head. 

_Oh, Katie Cakes, what have you done?_

Kate knows all too well what she did. Repeatedly. If there's one thing she should've known would eventually get her in trouble, it's sleeping with Seth Gecko. She could pull a thousand heists with him, kill a million culebras. But that... that was a line she shouldn't have crossed, no matter how much she liked it. 

Standing there with her hands gripping roughly at the sink's edge, Kate can't stop staring at herself in the mirror. She doesn't recognize who she sees. She doesn't recognize the tired eyes that stare back at her, the older face, the body worn from neglect. Hell, she hasn't recognized herself in a while. And if she barely knows herself, how the hell is she supposed to know who she'll be as a mother? 

Or who Seth will be as a father. He may have sworn off heroin, but that didn't automatically make him fit to raise a child. And deep down, Kate knows he'll want to raise it. He'll love this baby fiercely, no matter all the hardships they face and all the uncertainty surrounding them.

Maybe that should be comforting. Maybe that quell any soft of worries Kate has, let her enjoy the knowledge that they've created another life. That in a matter of months, she could be holding a tiny baby in her arms. But it only scares the hell out of her. 

Seth is a hurricane. He destroys everything in his path, whether he means to or not. Everyone he cares about ends up hurt or dead in the end. That's the curse of being loved by Seth Gecko.

Sometimes, Kate doesn't know what's worse: being loved by Seth or the fact that she loves him back.

There's a knock on the door, and Kate quickly snaps out of her trance. She can't linger here. Not any longer, at least. Seth's waiting in the car, and she's already taken too long. He has to be suspicious -- no bathroom break takes this long. 

Turning on the faucet, she washes her hands profusely. Then, without a second thought, she tosses the test away in the garbage. When she leaves the bathroom, brushing past the other person with a muttered _sorry_ , it's all she can do to hold the tears back.

She'll have to tell him. Kate knows this. But she wishes more than anything that she had one more day to pretend.

Maybe in another life, this would make her happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm reservoirdykes on tumblr, please come talk to me about sethkate and their kids 
> 
> (yes they end up happy and Seth grows old and fat and dies in the arms of a beautiful woman)
> 
> (god I wish that were me!!!)
> 
> (Meaning I also want to die in the arms of a beautiful woman)


End file.
